


Iced Moon

by CreativeClaireY



Category: Matthew Daddario - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Iced Moon, Matthew Daddario - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Vampires, War, Werewolf, Werewolves, ancient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeClaireY/pseuds/CreativeClaireY
Summary: Her eyes met his and for a second, she swore she could feel her heart beat. What once were common enemies, now become lovers. She, bearer of ice, He, bearer of fire. A romance never before told of a love between a two century year old vampire and a young-at-heart wolf and the struggles of overcoming their own inner demons together.
Kudos: 1





	1. A Foreshadowing Past

#  Chapter 1 

# 

_**Europe 1798** _

“Children of the night! Make haste! For the beasts we face may well be powerful but together...we will end the werewolf scum!” His voice bellowed out to the crowd like the boom of a war cannon as he stood before them, elevated on his small stretch of a hill.  
His loyal followers cheered and shouted praises at his leadership, all but one who stared up at him not with admiration but with fear. Chloe was only a new vampire, frozen at the ripe age of 23. She hadn’t known the ways of the world like many of the vampires stood around her, nor like the one leading them. Though something didn’t sit right with her about him.  
Like many leaders in history, he was charismatic, intelligent, calculated. He knew how to win over an audience easily and, as much as Chloe hated to admit it, he was easy on the eyes. Lord Alaric had everything. He was a rich, powerful vampire lord and though no one knew quite how old he was, he was definitely one of the very first vampires created.  
She gazed upon him, his two striking hazel eyes that held broken fragments of green emerald flecks glanced back at her. Even throughout the large crowd she had caught his eyes and it made his lips turn ever so slightly in devilish smirk. His left eyebrow had a small gap in it which may have been from his years of experience fighting humans and other monsters, she wasn’t certain. Unlike the rest of the vampire race, his skin hadn’t turned pale or grey, his features were quite dark, intriguing to the eye. Not many people had seen him in the flesh before and it was quite possible this was due to his rather humanly appearance. Still, his entrancing beauty didn’t phase her like it did the others. This was not any normal vampire war. This war was against werewolves, powerful beings that believed her kind to be nothing but emotionless monsters. Though in this whole crowd, she appeared to be the only one holding doubts, the only one afraid of what could happen. Lord Alaric made it clear that he would lead the crowd to victory but he was holding back a dark secret.

“After today, kind vampire folk, no longer will you have to survive in shadows. No longer will you live in fear of being hunted down by those beasts! After today, we will end each and every one of them. WE will be the apex predator we so deserve to be.”

Unable to listen to anymore, she snuck away from the group to find higher ground, to watch and wait in anticipation as to what the outcome would be. She was torn. The vampires being led into battle were people just like herself, scared and uncertain but being led by a bloodthirsty man with a silver tongue. She believed them all, aside from Lord Alaric, to be innocent and not deserving of being hurt in a war. Yet her heart also strayed to the side of the werewolves for a moment. What if like her, they were just scared of the unknown? What if they just wanted to protect their territory and families? Deep in her heart she couldn’t believe that either side would be so ruthless as to want a war just for land or for dominance. As she found a spot higher in the forest, hidden in the trees, she peered down at the crowd who now seemed only like mere dots. Small pools of water filled her eyes as she gazed upon the crowd, the hurt she felt for them. Surely some would lose their lives and she never wanted anything like that. However her sadness became anger and hatred as her eyes moved over to Alaric once again. He was no fool, she knew that he had no intention of fighting, himself. He may not have been a fool, but to her, he was a coward. Like a bully in a schoolyard, he intended to let his loyal followers fight his battles whilst he just watched from behind. 

The time was nearly upon them as the deep sound of a wolf’s growl echoed throughout the forest and as the crowd heard it, Chloe could see the fear finally enter their eyes. Though not in sight, the wolves were definitely close and circling in on them. Suddenly, as if on queue, the sounds of the night disappeared. There were no more crickets chirping, nor rabbits scurrying, even the flowing water of the river beside the clearing they were gathered at, seemed to turn quiet. It was eerily soundless. Lord Alaric turned his attention from the crowd to the edge of the clearing on the other side, his lips once again turning to a smirk as he stared at the woodland. A flock of crows cawed dashed out from a nearby tree which made the crowd jump at the sudden noise.

Large wolves, the size of a brown bear even on all fours, entered into the other side of the clearing and the crowd collectively drew in a breath in shock. Many vampires hadn’t seen a werewolf in person and any that had, hadn’t live to tell about it. Though there were significantly less werewolves in numbers than vampires, one werewolf alone was big enough to take down ten vampires. Chloe’s eyes widened as she watched in horror. Though there had been legends and rumours aplenty, nothing could have prepared her for what came next. A wolf from the back of the pack, the largest one, came forward to the front and the way this beast looked at the vampires, even sent a chill down Alaric’s spine and he swallowed nervously.

This large wolf slowly lifted up on his two back legs. Unlike the other wolves around him, his appearance was slightly more human. Still covered head to toe with fur, he had a chest like a human’s - two pecks and more abdominal muscles than humanly possible. He was huge in both size and muscle mass but his head still mirrored that of wolf’s, a long snout and glowing golden eyes. His hands were a morph between man and beast - five long fingers, covered in fur but with longer claws than a demon’s. This was it, this was him - the alpha. It was the most terrifying and disgusting looking beast Chloe had ever seen. Drool dripped from its mouth as it glared across at all the vampires, some of which took a step back like they wanted to run away. 

For just a brief moment, there was absolute silence. Then it came. The alpha screeched a mixture between a roar and a bloodcurdling snarl and with that, the wolves around him sped towards the vampires, fangs bared at them. Lord Alaric glared back at the alpha, taking on his challenge and moved his arms out towards the wolves, his followers obediently running towards them.

Chloe watched mortified as her people were slaughtered in large numbers. Only taking down a wolf or two in the process as her fellow vampires were being torn apart limb from limb. Tears flooded down her pale grey-toned skin and her eyes darted from one vampire to the next, watching one after another being brutally killed. Quickly the alpha lowered down onto all fours and snarled as it ran toward Lord Alaric, getting angrier the wider Alaric smirked. Chloe’s eyes widened in pure shock as she witnessed the strength of Alaric’s touch. He gripped the alpha’s neck with such ease and lifted him off the ground before harshly throwing him into a nearby tree, the sheer weight of the alpha snapping the thick tree in half. Like a crazed psychopath, Alaric gave a small chuckle as he started to back away. It appeared as though he really enjoyed watching not just the alpha, but also his vampire followers in pain.

Chloe shook with anger as Alaric turned his back to the battle and sped away at a speed faster than lightning and quickly she sped after him. Though she wasn’t anywhere near as old or powerful as Alaric, the rage she felt in that moment gave her enough adrenaline to keep on his tail. She reached her arm forward, ready to grab him, only inches away when suddenly she felt a blinding pain in her neck and was pulled down to the ground harshly. The alpha, he was upon her. He sunk his claws deep into her neck, tearing so harshly she could feel his claws almost hit her spine. Alaric stopped as he looked back and saw the beast about to kill her and strangely, he dashed towards them, pulling the beast off Chloe by its jaw.  
Blood streamed down Chloe’s wounded neck and she sat up, shaking as she watched but whether it was from the pain or fear, she couldn’t tell.

Alaric gripped each side of the alpha’s jaw with his two hands and started pulling. The alpha shrieked loudly in pain as his jaws were being torn apart. In turn, the sound distracted the wolves for a moment, but that was all the vampires needed to turn the tables. One at a time, the wolves were killed by crushed bones, decapitation and more, by the end the clearing had turned into nothing but a mixture of blood and dead bodies everywhere. Any vampire lucky to have survived the battle, died a few moments later from werewolf venom or wounds that were too large for their natural vampire healing abilities to kick in.

Chloe’s vision started to hazel and turn blurry as she lost more blood and the last thing she saw was Alaric ripping off the top jaw from the alpha’s head entirely, finally killing the alpha. Alaric turned his head toward Chloe slowly as she collapsed, the alpha’s jaw still in his hand. Slowly he let the mauled carcass fall to the ground as he walked over to Chloe and knelt down beside her. Slowly, he stroked his bloody hand through her hair, tainting her beautiful golden strands with his red conglomerate mess. He rested his hand over her bleeding wound and waited until dark purple mist gently cascaded out from his palm and into her wound, closing it up as best it could until her bleeding stopped.

“You are the only one that can not die. Your mother promised you to me when you were born, little vampire.” With that, he gave a small smile and stood up, walking away from the bloody scene behind him.

A few hours after the massacre, Chloe quickly sat up, looking around in fear, her eyes turning sad as she glanced over at the alpha wolf, lying dead in his own puddle of blood, his jaw separated. Slowly she picked herself up off the ground and brushed off all the dirt, dust and rubble. She made her way down to the clearing and tears welled up in her eyes as they glazed over all the bodies laying lifeless in front of her. Though she didn’t know any of them personally, she felt like she had lost her family and she found herself kneeling down over one of them. A girl who appeared frozen the same age she was, her lifeless eyes still somehow conveying absolute fear. Chloe couldn’t help but sit with her and cry, cry for who the girl was and what she could have been if her mind hadn’t been plagued by Alaric.

Quickly her defences went up as she heard someone coming and her eyes shot up to see a young female. A woman who looked youthful but also like she had known experiences of life. She could see the mixture of pain and sorrow in the young woman’s eyes as she moved along to each of the wolves, checking them for any signs of life. Her light brown locks all tousled from the worry as her hands swept through them anxiously. Chloe stood up, ever so slowly, grasping the female wolf’s attention but to her shock, the woman didn’t look at her with hatred nor fear. The way the wolf looked at her and then gazed at her scarred neck then back to her eyes with sadness and an almost apologetic look, made her stop and gasp slightly. She paused before walking towards the wolf and opening her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. She didn’t know quite what to say. What do you say to someone who just lost their family, their friends? Shockingly, the woman gave her a sad smile and stood up from the lifeless wolf he was previously crouching beside.

“Please miss, don’t be afraid of me. I asked him not to do it, I asked him not to attack.”

Chloe frowned, confused, “him?”

The woman nodded and said with sadness, “my husband. The alpha.” The woman slowly raised her hand towards Chloe as if wanting to shake it. “Why don’t we make an agreement to ensure this never happens again. Please, I’m with a child. My pack will never attack you or your family if you help keep us safe from outsiders and other vampires.”

Chloe was vexed. On the one hand, she would never want any harm to befall any child whether it be human, werewolf or something else, however could she really fight her own people to protect a pack of wolves? Could she even trust the wolves to not attack herself? One thing she knew for certain, she couldn’t ever bare to see another bloodbath like this night had been.  
Slowly she reached forward and shook the woman’s hand, a small moon with thorns symbol appearing on both their wrists like some strange magical blood bond. The moon - the werewolves mark and the thorns - the mark of the night children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m Claire! The author of Iced Moon! I’ve never uploaded a story of mine to AO3 before so if you like it please leave a comment and would love to hear what you think! Much love xo


	2. The Real Monster

_**1780, 18 years before the Vampire War** _

Blood soaked moonlight streamed in through the manor’s windows from the waning gibbous red moon. All sounds of the outside world had turned silent. The dawn of the dead or so it was called. Chloe’s eyes peered out at the moon from her bedroom window, it didn’t scare her like it did Eurina. She felt that if she just reached out the window ever so slightly, she could touch the red moon. It made the townspeople uneasy and scared. The witches and prophets had foretold this night for sometime and as such, the people this night had locked themselves inside, closed all blinds and hidden under or behind furniture. However, to Chloe, this moon wasn’t a symbol or harbinger of misfortune, in fact, rather the opposite. It’s red beams mixed with the environment outside her window, mirrored that of a peaceful dusk, a mix of such brilliant bright colours that gave the world a strange but beautiful atmosphere. The moon itself emitted a gorgeous glow of red tones upon the night sky that seemed to both breathe life into an otherwise lifeless moon whilst at the same time taking her breath away with its beauty.

“Chloe, I’m scared.” Eurina’s timid voice shook as she glanced up at Chloe from her hiding spot.

Chloe pulled her attention from the moon to the young girl and she simply smiled as she moved over and knelt down beside the bed to meet her younger sister’s gaze.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” She gently stroked her fingers through Eurina’s peach tinted hair, “Nothing is going to hurt you.”

Her sister’s kind tone made Eurina smile. So differently did the two sisters interpret this strange phenomenon of a night. For Chloe, one of utter bliss and beauty and full of wonder and possibilities, but for Eurina, similar to the other townsfolk, it was the dawning of a darker age. In the pit of Eurina’s stomach, she could sense something powerful, something that had the ability to snatch life away from the innocent like some terrible game of the gods that could not be sidestepped.

Their attentions were suddenly grabbed by the wailing of a woman nearby. As Eurina feared, this night had already begun to spawn demons in the form of cutthroat sounds and actions. Through the walls of the next room, they heard every smack of their father’s hand upon their mother. Her sheer screams and cries, begging him to stop, sent chills down their spine. The smashing of alcohol bottles into the floor and walls made them jump at every shatter. However, they became more afraid when a silence fell after a loud thud. In their house it was always the same, and complete silence was worse than any piercing scream. They waited with breathless anticipation as his footsteps echoed, leaving the room and walking towards the other side of their bedroom door. Chloe crawled under the bed and wrapped her arms around her shivering sister, both collectively holding their breath as the door swung open.

They watched his feet slowly moved to the other side of their bed. The sound echoed as he tipped what was left of the bottle in his hand into his mouth, hearing each drop of the devil’s liquid hit the back of his throat. 

“Girls, come out come out wherever you are. I just want to talk. Daddy’s had a bad day and he’s not in the mood for games.”

It turned silent once again but for a second their hearts stopped as his feet turned to face the bed. It became silent once more - the calm before the storm.

In one rapid movement, he reached in and gripped Eurina’s foot, his nails digging in enough to draw blood. Eurina screamed out in fear and Chloe desperately grabbed her arm, locked in a tug of war that may very well have determined the life or death of her sister. Though it was no use, a seven year old couldn’t match the strength of a grown adult man as he ripped Eurina from her sister’s grasp. As Chloe rushed to crawl out from under the bed to save her sister, he quickly smashed the bottle into Eurina’s face and she dropped to the ground screaming, a mess of blood and broken glass. Chloe screamed from the adrenaline that erupted within her and ran to her father, trying to hit him and even biting harshly enough into his arm to draw blood as he tried to swat her away. She put up a good fight, but he was still a grown adult man and had endured worse. Hastily, he raised his hand but was suddenly pushed into the wall harshly and at inhuman speed. A man had him pinned there. Dark features, captivating. Chloe was convinced the beautiful moon sent this man, this saviour who now had her abusive father restrained. The man’s eyes met her own, two beautiful hazel orbs that strangely made her feel calm in that moment.

The man had one hand around her father’s neck, holding him up to the wall as he struggled in the man’s grasp, choking and trying to break the man’s grip. The beautiful man didn’t break his gaze from Chloe’s, his eyes seemed to tell her everything would be okay.

“What kind of monster are you?” Her father spat at him through gritted teeth, struggling to breathe.

The man turned his attention back to his hostage and calmly, he spoke with such regality, “Between the two of us, I am not the monster. If there is one rule I believe in, it’s that you do not harm children.” 

Chloe saw as a new kind of fear struck her father’s eyes that she had never seen before. Something the man had done in that moment made her father cower. Something she could not see as the man’s back was facing her. In that moment she turned her attention to Eurina and ran over, her hands shaking as she tried to delicately move the glass from her sister’s unmoving face and body.

The beautiful man looked back at the two of them and his jaw clenched angrily as he turned his attention back to their father for the last time. 

“I can’t keep the devil waiting, enjoy the darkest depths of hell.” The man lunged his hand into the father’s chest, gripping the man’s rapidly beating heart in his hand and tore it from his chest and watched as the lifeless shell of a human dropped to the ground. He threw his heart on the ground emotionlessly and reached into his pants pocket with his clean hand, grabbing a silky white cloth to clean his bloodied hand with. 

“Eurina?! Eurina!” Tears streamed down Chloe’s eyes as she shook her sisters still body.

The beautiful man walked over and knelt beside her, smiling sadly as he very delicately grabbed her chin and moved her head to face him, “you are such a strong fighter, little one. I am deeply sorry I didn’t arrive sooner. Rest assured, you won’t be alone. Your mother is resting in the next room, she will take care of you.”

Mournful, her bottom lip trembled with sadness and unease. He gently shushed her and placed his hand over her forehead, a strange pale purple smoke gently trickling out of his palms. At first she felt tired, hazy, she could feel Eurina slowly slipping from her memory the more worn out she became until eventually she lay on the group, her consciousness gone. 

“Good girl, let Alaric make you feel better.” With that, he gently picked her up and laid her in her bed, pulling the covers over her. “When you awake, you will finally be safe.”

_**1896, 98 years after the Vampire War** _

Knives, broken glass, such things that pierce the flesh and bring upon a mountain of pain but fire is less piercing. A continuous burn that only grows harsher the longer one is exposed to it. A combination of this searing and piercing pains awoke Chloe back into consciousness, as her thorn-moon mark erupted in a mixture of these two pains. It almost beat in and out of this pain like it had its own heartbeat and it made her ache all over. Something was wrong, she was being called to defend the wolf pack she had merged with nearly a century ago. Swiftly, she pulled the sheets back off her bed as she got up and sped out of the city into the outskirts of the forest where the wolf pack was last seen. Her already pain filled mark seemed to scorch harsher and pierce deeper, like the needle point of a compass, it was showing her the right way to go. Fighting through the pain, she sped through the forest and stopped at a trail of dead wolf bodies, drained of blood, leading to a little remote village in the forest - the Wolf Borne Lands. Seeing the bodies laying on the ground beneath her brought back flashes of memories from the massacre of the Vampire War. The anger, the hatred, the pain, everything she felt from that day long ago came rushing back like an overwhelming flood of energy and emotions. She pushed past it, speeding into the heart of the village where she heard a woman crying out for help, quickly she rushed over and pulled the uncontrollable female vampire from the helpless woman. Though she could never foretell what came next. The vampire turned to face her and Chloe’s eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed in a swirl of pain, confusion and absolute shock. Nothing could have ever prepared her for the sight she saw in front of her. It was uncanny, it was unheard of. The corners of her mouth trembled slightly as she managed to whisper, “Eu-Eurina...?”


End file.
